I've got your back
by Sphynxen-Ra
Summary: Sasuke has been out of school for a month. When he finally goes back to school will he be able to with stand the urge to pass out? What happens when Naruto Tries to help his friend? Find out inside.  SasuNaruSasu.
1. sickness

Disclaimer: Now really people don't you think if I owned naruto I wouldn't be writing this in a FAN fiction form?

Warning: Do not read is you do not like Yaoi or NarutoxSasuke.

Claimer: Any characters that are not in the naruto series originally belong to me and me alone so please do not take them they are very important to me I'm just lending them to my fan fiction.

_'Thought'_

"Speech"

I've Got Your Back

Chapter 1: Sickness...

Sasuke lay in his bed looking up at the ceiling thinking to himself. _'How long has it been?' _he asked himself as he turning on his side racking his brain for the answer to this question. The Moon shinning in through his Dark blue curtains and onto his pain skin, His skin drinking in the lightly as it were dehydrated. _'About a week.' _ He told himself after finding the answer to his own question. He held his hand up to the the curtains to block the moon from his features. Weakly he tried to push himself up to close out the offending lightly only to fail and fall over weakly. After finally managing to get to his hands and knees he drew the curtains closed. the release of his hands from the curtains caused him to fall back onto the Satin covered bed weakly. _'My body is still weak...'_ he thought to himself as he pulled the black sheets over his body and pulling his pillow close to himself and resting against it tiredly. 'It doesn't matter I have to go back tomorrow, I'm already to far behind as it is.' he fought his urge to stay home. _'But..'_ he was arguing with himself now. _'No!...I have to go back.' _He told himself as he force these thoughts into a box in the corner of his brain. _'Maybe tomarrow...'_ he was starting to slip into a light sleep. _'Tomarrow...I'll tell...about...'_ No longer about to fight the darkness of a comforting sleep his thoughts passed by him and slipped into a deep sleep until the next morning.

----------------------------

The next morning Sasuke rolled lightly onto his side and then stomach only to fall off his bed and land face first onto the floor with a load and painful sounding thud. He lay there for a moment just drinking in the thoughts of what just happened to him. "Ow..." he voiced weakly as he tried to push hims self up only to have his older Brother enter the room slowly. Itachi Rushed to his younger brother's side helping him up as he tried to to stand. To the little effort that Sasuke as giving it he ended up back on the bed sitting slouched over.

"Are you okay Sasuke?" he asked his younger brother, as he took a seat next to him holding him up slightly still.

"Yeah just a bit dizzy Itachi taikei (1)." He said staring down at the floor the floor, looking as flushed as he had for the past week.

"You still look pretty flushed Sasuke. How are you feeling?" Itachi asked as he placed a hand on Sasuke's forehead and then cheek. Seance there parents were killed in a freak accident, Itachi had taken it upon himself to take care of Sasuke for the past 3 years.

"Yeah...Itachi, I'm feeling much better today." he lied, knowing that Itachi could see right through his lie, he refused to look directly at him. It was odd how close they became after there parents died. but i didn't bother him all that much.

"Sasuke...Are you sure you really wanna go back to school today?" he asked knowing Sasuke's answer. Sasuke Just nodded lightly and looked at him.

"Hai, Itachi taikei, if I miss anymore school I'm just gonna get further behind." Sasuke stated finding his strength finally and pulling himself off of the bed. He walked over to the Window and parted the curtains to look out at the early morning sky. Itachi looked down at the floor and stood up shortly after Sasuke.

"Then..I'll go make you some Breakfast. Why don't you grab a shower and then meet me in the kitchen." He said as he exited the room closing the door softly and walking down to the lower level of the house to make them some breakfast.

_'I'm becoming soft.' _Sasuke thought to himself and turned away from the window and walking over to the closet._ 'I blame you Naruto.' _He finished his thoughts as he pulled open his closet door and pulled out his clothes for the day. _'Well, whatever I do...' _His thoughts started as he headed out for the bathroom._ 'I can't let anyone see that I'm become soft...but even more so I can't let Naruto find out.' _He stated in his head quite bluntly as he stepped out of his pajamas and boxers and into the shower_. 'If he ever finds out he will never let it go.' _he stated even more bluntly this time as he rubbed the soap into his ribs and chest wincing at the tenderness of area. _'Better make sure Naruto doesn't give me any of his random lethal hugs today.' _He rinsed the soap from his whole body and grabbed for the shampoo. After washing his hair he rinsed it and stepped out of the shower slowly and rapped a towel around his waist lightly. He grabbed another towel and ruffed it through his hair then promptly droped the towel on the floor, as his hair fell into his eyes. He the took the other from his waist to dry the rest of his body.

Sasuke had changed a lot over the past few years, his hair had become longer in the front and still remained the same in the back. He was now 16 years old and had grown to be 5'10'' tall. His clothing style had changed as well, he no longer wore his white shorts. Instead he wears a long pair of baggy black pants that hung loosely from his slim waist. His pants fell over his feet covering them fully. Clothe Straps hung from 2 of the front belt loops and looped around his legs only to cross in the back and reattach to his pants. These straps were lined with neon green stars as well as the belt that hung loosely from his waist. His Shirt choice had changed as well, but not as drastic as his pants. Instead of the blue shirt that used to cover his whole chest there was black on with the same family symbol on the back, however it hung open in the front with revealing a black fishnet shirt that clung to his chest lightly. He had also exchanged his shoes for a pair of black boots that went up just above his ankles.

After getting dressed and grabbing his head band, which he wore around his upper are now, he headed down the stairs and into the Kitchen. He took a seat at the table looking up at Itachi. "I'm here taikei." he stated his voice being back to it's normal cool and icy self.

"Sasuke, please lighten up...no need to hide around me family is family." Itachi insisted as he turn and places a plate in front as well as a glass of milk. "Now eat up." He added as he took his seat and began to eat the well prepared meal. Sasuke finished his breakfast and grabbed his messenger bag and headed for the door.

"Dehamata Itachi taikei!(2)" he shouted as he closed the door behind him and walking down the path way.

"Hayakareoyokare..(3)" Itachi whispered to himself knowing that he wouldn't be home right after school that day.

---------------------------------

Sasuke Had been sick got the last last month and had been kept out of school and in and out of hospital when it first started. For the last week thy had finally figured out what was actually cause him to get sick like her was and corrected it soon after. The Doctors told him thats it would take at least 2 weeks to fully recover from the surgery for him , but there was no reason he could not go back to school after one week. They also told him to try and not over do it if he did decide to go back to school after only a weeks recovery. Sasuke could Feel himself getting dizzy from the offending sunlight shinning into his eyes. He pulled out a pair of red tented sunglasses to cover his eyes. he continued his way to school seeing few people he knew as he came into the school yard/parking lot. 'I did realize that there wear going to be so many people I didn't know.' her thought as he searched for any sign of some one he knew.

"Sasuke?..." A familiar voice came form behind him. He turned to see no other then the one person he could have possibly wanted to avoid do to his un-canning ability to find some way to Find Sasuke flinch. He saw the blond reach out to do what seemed to look like a bear hug and Sasuke couldn't handle that.

"Naruto!!!" Came a rather load voice as another boy came running up to them. 'Thank the gods that Kiba has such a big mouth sometimes.' Sasuke inwardly sighed in relief as the previously ready to attack Naruto was distracted By Kiba.

"Oh hey Kiba, Morning whats up?" Naruto asked as he turned his attention to the spiky heir brunette.

"Nothing much just wondering if you planing to-- Uchiha?" he asked touching Naruto's shoulder to push him aside and look Sasuke up and down. "It is you..Good to see you back on your feet Sasuke." He finished as he turned back to Naruto.

"Hn." was all that Sasuke cared to answer with. Kiba went on mumbling something Naruto before running off into the school. Naruto turned back to Sasuke and spoke in his normal tone.€

"It's really good to see that your back." He stated before turning and walking off. Sasuke Watched His retreating form before fallowing him into the building to his fist class. He stopped to lean against his locker for a second to try and forget how dizzy he really was. He cleared his head and Headed for his first Class, English. He walked into the Classing the Teacher was none other then Orochimaru. He froze in his place before seeing Naruto Sitting in the first seat of of the second row signaling him to come over. Sasuke walked passed 2 people he didn't know and then Choji Akimichi before turning passed Chouji and another student looking rather bored, he did know him either. When he reached Naruto he looked down at him.

"Naruto.." he whispered. "What is Orochimaru-baka doing here?!" he asked still yelling in a whispered way.

"Calm Down Sasuke he's been brain washed by Granny Tsunade, so its cool." He said before realizing something. "Sasuke...you seem different." The truth was he hadn't heard talk so much or in such a manner for the longest time, he was used to just getting a "Hn." to whatever he was saying. Sasuke turned to Orochimaru and with a cold glare he took a seat in the 3rd row of the second set of desks. He was sitting next to Kiba Inuzuka on his left, a familiar face that he could not put name to in front of him, Rock Lee on his right, and a young woman he had never seen before was seated behind him. Sasuke inwardly sighed and looked over at Naruto he just stared at him for the longest time before Naruto felt his eyes on him. Naruto Felt like Sasuke's eyes were Boring into the back of his head so he turned and look at him with His bright blues eyes and happy smile. Sasuke was still just staring for the next minute for so before he noticed that Naruto had been staring back with a rather bright smile on his face. Sasuke just gave a slight smirk and turned hi attention to Orochimaru writing words out on the black broad that he didn't recognize. The characters were very odd looking and he couldn't read them...He thought for a second before realizing that Orochimaru had been writing in English. He over looked the Works on the Black Broad with a confused look, Seance he had gotten sick at the beginning of the school year he had yet o learn anything of the language that Orochimaru was trying to teach the seemingly not caring class.

"Uchiha, I expect you to pay attention." Orochimaru said now looming over Sasuke who seemed dazed and unaware that he even excited at the moment. He slammed a rather heavy hand onto Sasuke's Desk in an attempt to get The Uchiha's attention. Sasuke Turn his attention to Orochimaru with a cold glare. Sasuke stood to look his teacher in the eyes.

"If you don't mind I'll excuse myself." he stated bluntly with an even colder glare. Orochimaru just stared at him making no attempt to stop him. As Sasuke headed for the door he became more dizzy then before and fell out right before getting to the door. Naruto Jumped to his feet as well as Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka, who hand both been in the room. Orochimaru calmly walked over to him and signaled for Naruto to Come. Fallowing his teachers wishes he head over as all others sat back down and relaxed a bit. Orochimaru picked Sasuke up and put his arm around Naruto's shoulder.

"Uzumaki, Take him to the medical word and stay with him there I'll have one of the other students bring by the homework." He stated turning back to the class. Naruto looked at Sasuke's face witch was bright red with what looked like a fever. He made not to check when they got into the hallway. He walked out into the hallway and leaned Sasuke against a locker in a abandoned area of the school. He placed a hand on his forehead and felt for a fever, He Felt hot, overly hot.

"Sasuke..Wake up." He said rubbing his forged lightly and then shacking his solder lightly. Sasuke opened his eyes and leaned harshly against the locker and stared back at Naruto with tired eyes.

"Naruto?.." he said a confused look on his face. Naruto gave him a knowing look.

"Sasuke why did you come back when you know you can't handle it yet, you know you should have stayed home." he said pulling a bottle of iced water out of his messenger back and hand it to Sasuke. Sasuke tried to grip the bottle but failed miserably dropping the bottle, luckily Naruto was quick to catch it. He watched as Sasuke began to slide down the locker slowly, acting quickly he turned his back into him and pulled his arms over his shoulders and pulled him up onto his back. He thought quickly know that the nurse here could do nothing for Sasuke, he really needed to get him home. Darting around thew corner and out the front door Naruto held Sasuke on his back, he was heavy, but Naruto told himself he just had to get to his house. He ran down the street and pulled his cell out of his pocket skillfully and dialed Itachi's number.44

-------------------

1. taikei - honorific title for someone a little bit older; older brother

2. dehamata - see you later

3. Hayakareoyokare - sooner or later

Okay so thats it for the first chapter. I actually started writing this on my DS and could stop...oh well. oh and sorry for the OOC for Sasuke and Naruto don't worry it'll get better, I hope. well please leave me a review if you have anything to ask request say or you just hatted it so much. Also...if I might add at my own risk that (I'm not sure this is allowed but) if you wish to know what Naruto and Sasuke are wearing I have got some line art here http://taken-by-dragons. and other than that just enjoy and I'll update if I get enough of a response from this (what like one review XD)


	2. Mystery

Disclaimer: Now really people don't you think if I owned Naruto I wouldn't be writing this in a FAN fiction form?

Warning: Do not read is you do not like Yaoi or NarutoxSasuke.

Claimer: Any characters that are not in the Naruto series originally belong to me and me alone. So please do not take them they are very important to me. I'm just lending them to my fan fiction.

'_thoughts'_

'Speech'

'_**telepathic Speech **_'

A/N: Before we start I have somethings to say.

1) From now on my girlfriend is reading and editing this fiction before I post it. So, it's being edited by me twice and then by her however many times and then posted. Hopefully this will cut back on the spelling and grammar errors.

2) Marina.Sweden- If you actually decided to come back and read this chapter I am now editing the story and so is my girlfriend just so it makes more sense.

3) Sans-Fire- You can go into the Picto Chat alone when you first turn on your DS. Just type it and send it, there dosen't have to be anyone in the room with you. After you type what you put there onto your computer. It works for when you get inspiration on the road and don't have a computer at hand.

4) Dragon77- Okay here is the next chapter sorry I didn't put it up sooner.

5) Kozun234ray- Well I fixed it. So that it's being spell check over and over again. I hope it works and it's easier for you and everyone else to read.

Okay and now on with the chapter. Enjoy!

I've got your back.

Chapter 2: The mystery

--------------------------------

Back in the class room the students stirred in their seats, curious about their class mate. Two of the students seemed calmer then all the others, one sitting third row fourth seat from the front and the other, fourth row last seat. they glanced at each other for a moment and then back up at the teacher. Orochimaru tried to get the class settled back down so he could go on teaching. Since the class would be over soon he needed to take roll and choose a student to take the homework to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Okay, okay class, cool it." He tried to settle them down as he cleared his throat. "I said quiet, please." the class settled down, the two calm students glanced at each other once again.

" _**...Sean...can you hear me?**_"The student in the last seat in the fourth row nodded lightly as she stared forward.

" _**Yes. Orion, I know you felt it...what are we gonna do?**_ " Sean asked the other calm student, as she placed her hands, palms down on the desk. Orochimaru was calling roll at this time.

" _**I need to be the one to go...you know why.**_ " Orion stated bluntly as she said 'here' to her name being called. Orochimaru called Sean's name not to long after this.

"Okay class, now I need a volunteer to take Uzumaki's and Uchiha's homework to them." He looked over the class, they all looked stunned and shocked for some reason. Little did anyone else know Sean was forcing all the students hands down onto the desk keeping them from moving, except for Orion. Orion stood up with ease glancing a 'thanks' back to Sean.

"I'll go." Orion stated her voice blunt, emotionless and cruelly uncaring. Orochimaru looked over at her as the rest of the class left when the bell rang.

"Ah, thank you Miss Amaya." Orochimaru said to her nodding and handing over the papers.

"Don't mention it." She replied in an even less caring way as she walked out the door with Sean waiting just outside for her.

------------------------------

(Back at the Uchiha residents)

Itachi picked the phone up hearing it ring. He heard a heavily breathing Naruto trying to explain that he was almost there with Sasuke and to open the damn door because he wasn't light. Itachi just nodded at the phone hanging it up and heading for the door opening it slowly. He stepped out onto the porch and looked down the street to see Naruto toward the house. Itachi ran out to the gate and opened it taking Sasuke from the very tired looking Naruto while walking back up to the house only to be stopped by cold eyes looking at him from the door.

"Who the Hell--" Itachi was going to ask, but was cut off by the person in front of him.

"There will be time for introductions later...Bring the boy and lay him here." She was cold, literally. For when she stepped back the wood on the porch had small icy specks on it. Naruto looked up at the girl as he caught his breath.

"Hey I know you, you're in my class...what--" Naruto was cut off by her, as she spoke his name.

"Uzumaki...I need silence.." With that there were no more words, as Sasuke lay on the porch in front of her. Orion hovered her hands over Sasuke's body, as frost began to be visible as it flowed from them. She then reached behind her into the pouch on her belt pulling out a strip of some kind."How long has he been like this Uchiha?" Orion voiced her question, as she parted Sasuke's lips, opened his mouth, and placing the strip lightly on his tongue.

"For a few months..." Itachi replied. In his head, He had yet to figure out why he wasn't questioning the girl, or why he wasn't able to move to stop her from doing as she pleased with his younger brother.

"Was something removed from his body?" she asked looking directly at him, her dark icy blue eyes just as cold and unforgiving as her voice.

"..Yes.. the doctors removed some sort of bug from his chest about a month ago." he answered to her not knowing why the words slipped so easily from his mouth.

"Uzumaki...the homework is on the banister..." Orion stated to him nudging her head in that direction. "As for Sasuke...it's going to take a while for him to recover even with my help. The bug they removed from his body comes from a place, I am not at liberty to discuss at this time. All I am aloud to tell you is, that this bug takes valuable components from the body and feeds on them. These strips should help replace them but he has to be cold, 80 degrees to be precise, for them to work properly on his body. Which is why I'm giving you this Uzumaki." She handed a small crystal vile of blue liquid to him.

"What? why me? I'm not always around him..." he gave her a weird look as she put the vile in his hand.

"Becuase...if Sasuke or Itachi Touch the bottle the solution will be destroyed from the heat their bodies emit. Your body doesn't emit this same heat and you are the only one close enough to Sasuke to handle the bottle without it breaking or being destroyed." Orion replied standing as she lifted Sasuke, placing him in Itachi's arms. Sasuke's body warming back up from it's cold state back to a normal body temperature.

"Who are you?" Itachi finally asked. Orion turned to him and nodded slightly.

"My name is Orion Amaya." she turned to Naruto. "You can not talk of these events to any other students at the school." With that Orion walked pass them and out the front gate disappearing down the street. Naruto and Itachi watched as she left them standing there. They looked at each other and Itachi nodded his head toward the house as he walked in placing Sasuke down on the couch, before turning to Naruto.

"Naruto, do you want something to drink?" he asked the younger boy as he headed for the kitchen. Naruto took a seat in the living room, on one of the lounge chairs.

"Um...sure. I--" Naruto's answer was cut short by a pair of dark eyes staring at him.

"What...happened?" Sasuke asked looking at Naruto.

"Thats not such an easy question to answer little brother." Itachi said entering the room handing Naruto and Sasuke each a soda.

---------------------------------

(Out side of the school)

Orion returned to the school grounds, Sean was waiting for her just out side the doors. She walked back up the stairs silently and looked at her. Another girl only a year younger walked up to Sean as well. It was lunch time, so the students were out and about getting their lunch meeting with friends, sitting alone, and others being with their lover at the time. The three looked at each other as Sean opened a telepathic gate way linking their thoughts.

" _**Orion...how did it go?**_ " Sean asked as a few others passed by them.

" _**Peachy...the trust tag you gave me worked perfectly...there were no arguments or suspicions. Fallon what was the word from above so to speak?**_ " she asked addressing the other girl.

" _**Word is, that we need to keep an eye on the Uchiha kid. They are after him just as She expected. She says that we need to make sure that no suspicions are raised while we are here**_... " she replied as they looked around at the others acting as normal students, while they were instructed by their sender.

" _**Looks like everyone is doing well in gathering what is needed and keeping suspicions low...how much longer are we here for Fallon?**_ " Sean asked not wanting to be so far from home too much longer.

" _**She doesn't know yet...but looks like it could be a while. **_" Fallon's answer was plain and none of them liked the idea, but they had to stay there until everything was over.

---------------------------------

(Back at Sasuke's house)

"So this Orion goes to our school." Sasuke more stated, then asked.

"Yeah she's in all of our classes...she's odd though. Her and a few other students...Fallon Fujimori and Sean Seto, I think, are almost always around each other. But, they almost never talk, it's so weird." Naruto stated answering Sasuke's rhetorical question.

"Hn..." was all his answer was to that. He didn't care much for any of this. Since he passed out he felt much better. He clicked his tongue in his mouth, his mouth felt dry. Sasuke took a sip of his drink and closed his eyes after setting it back down. "So why are you still here Dobe?" he insulted and questioned at the same time.

"Well...teme...I was instructed to stay here and keep an eye on you by Itachi..and I think you could use some help with English..." he replied to his insult with an equally mean one."Why do you insist on calling me that all the time Sasuke?" he was beginning to get angry about it.

"hn..." was the only answer he gave the spiky haired blond.

"You're such an asshole sometimes Sasuke...why do you always have to act like that?" Naruto half shouted the question at him.

"Because I can. Dobe." Sasuke answered once more insulting him with a slight smirk on his lips.

"Doaho.(1)"

"Dobe."

"Kusokurae!(2)"

"Dobe."

"Zakennayo!!(3)"

"Dobe...if you're done trying to insult me why don't you pull a stick out of your ass and teach me this English crap?" Sasuke stated plainly tired of Naruto's insults and antics now. Naruto just growled at him slamming his messenger bag on the table in front of him.

"I fucking hate your ass..." he mumbled under his breath as he pulled out the book needed to tutor him.

"No..you don't" he stated once again leaning forward onto the table waiting for Naruto to 'teach' him.

"Shizukani teme."(4) he ordered as he opened the book and slid it over to him. Sasuke just smirked at this and looked at the book. For the next few hours Naruto tried his best to not kill or insult Sasuke while he taught him everything he could about English. Sasuke didn't make it all that hard, but he didn't let up when Naruto acted stupid or couldn't explain something. After a while they finished the homework and turned the TV on relaxing a bit waiting for Itachi to get home. Naruto's stomach started to growl loud enough for Sasuke to hear it, he raised an eyebrow at this.

"Geez dobe..sounds like you never feed that thing." He said pointing to his stomach as if it was monster of some sort.

"Leave me alone teme..." Naruto said tiredly not feeling too much like arguing anymore.

"I'll make you some ramen..." Sasuke said getting up and walking into the kitchen.

"O..kay...?" It was an understatement to say Naruto was surprised at this, but he excepted it as it was. Naruto leaned up slowly and following him into the kitchen.

"...What flavor?" Sasuke asked realizing Naruto had come into the kitchen.

"Pork is fine...what's the occasion Sasuke?" it wasn't saying much to say he was surprised by Sasuke's actions.

"None...however, I'm afraid if you leave it for too much longer you might go crazy and try to eat me." Sasuke half joked with him.

"Not even in your wildest dreams Sasuke...I mean come on, no one thinks cannibalism is cool anymore...besides, I bet human tastes horrible..." Naruto wasn't really trying to insult him this time.

"Yeah I guess you're right...dobe." Sasuke finished as he turned placing the bowl down in front of Naruto and himself, the chopsticks already there. He pulled the sticks apart and started to eat, noticing that Naruto had done the same.

"Thanks teme." Naruto's gratefulness was stated with an insult.

"So from what you told me earlier, you're supposed to stay with me for the next few weeks, huh?" Sasuke questioned, not knowing whether he liked the idea or not.

"Yeah, Itachi asked me to come and stay over here with you for a few weeks...until this is all over." Naruto answered taking another bite of the raman, slurping it down.

"...I guess I have no choice in this matter, do I?"

"Nope."

------------------------------------------

1) Doaho-meaning total idiot in this case. I'm not totally sure I used this on in the right manner, if you know tell me.

2)Kusokurae-meaning fuck off in this case.

3)Zakennayo-meaning fuck you in this case.

4)Shizukani-meaning be quiet.

Also for those that don't know Dobe means " lowest ranking; dead last; worst " and Teme means " you " but it's a vulger insult in Japan.

I'm sorry it took me so long to update...I've been a little busy with other things...that and I was being a lazy person...anyway if you have any questions or comments just leave me a review, please and thank you.

_(This was revised and edited slightly by: Jess x3! )_


End file.
